


A Moment of Weakness

by RhysieCupcake



Category: Borderlands
Genre: A clueless Vaughn, Borderlands AU, Dominant Timothy Lawrence, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I sorta ship Rhack over Rhysothy, I'm Sorry, Jack getting angry, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Something directly from my head, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Timothy Lawrence, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, it's horrible i know, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysieCupcake/pseuds/RhysieCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys waits for his best friend Vaughn to come back from running errands. When the door opens, he doesnt expect what happens next....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Weakness

Rhys sat in a chair quietly, waiting for Vaughn to walk in the door. He had been out for a while doing a few errands.Rhys was just waiting for him to return. He sat there in deep thought for a minute, until the sound of the door opening caught his attention. He looked up, expecting to see his best friend, but it was Timothy, and he didn't have a gentle expression like he usually did. It was more of a look of intense lust. When he saw Rhys sitting in the chair, he locked the door behind him. Rhys's eyes widened a bit in confusion. "T-Tim...?" he asked, not having any clue what was happening. Timothy walked towards Rhys with heavy footsteps. Rhys's heart rate increased slightly, and he stood up and started to back up. "U-Um... T-Tim..?!" he repeated, trying to keep his distance.

  
Before he knew it, Tim had him backed up against the wall. He put his hands on either side of Rhys's head, and leaned his head forward, going right for his throat. Rhys put his hands on Tim's chest and tried to push him away, but Tim pressed into him with his body, pinning him against the wall. His breath was hot and lust-filled against Rhys's neck. The younger man squirmed against Timothy, his face red with embarrassment, his eyes wide. "T-Ti-Tim.. What a-are you doing?! Please j-just stop.. This is weird..." Rhys whimpered, just wanting to get away. "Shh.. Shhhh... Just let it happen, you know you want it..." Timothy whispered, mouthing the younger man's throat, occasionally slipping his tongue against Rhys's soft flesh. The sensation of Tim's touches confused his nerves. His body wanted to give in, but his mind was telling him to run. Timothy's behavior confused him. He was usually quiet and never even acted anything like that before. Rhys didn't want what was happening to go on any longer.  
He mainly wanted to get away for two reasons: For one, it was making him uncomfortable. Secondly, Jack could've awoken from his short slumber at any moment, and he was very possessive of Rhys, which wouldn't have ended well for Tim. Jack could've taken control of Rhys and hurt the older man. "C'mon, hot stuff, it'll be fun~!" Timothy cooed in a seductive tone. His hands moved from the wall to Rhys's hips. "N-No... I-I.. Please don't. I d-don't want to hurt you, Tim.. J-Just stop.." Rhys nervously whimpered, closing his eyes and looking away. "Hurt me? How would you do that, Rhysie~?" the older male questioned, his attitude getting more dominate and forceful, pinning Rhys to the wall with his hips. He slipped his fingers under the younger man's belt and into his pants. Rhys panicked at the feeling, squirming even more. A small whimper came out of his throat, which made Timothy grin. He loved how easily he was able to dominate the younger man.

  
Rhys's heart raced, and his skin flushed. Timothy's hand slipped lower, barely inches from the younger man's crotch. He moved his leg in between Rhys's legs, and put his knee right against his slowly building erection, gaining a gasp from him. Rhys's entire body stiffened. He didn't want this.. He just didn't... but his body betrayed him, along with his vocal cords. Timothy grinned, moving his hand even lower, and raising his knee just a bit higher. Before the younger man could stop himself, he let a moan loose. The older man raised an eyebrow cleverly. He leaned in right next to Rhys's ear. "Feels good, doesn't it, sexy~?" Tim whispered into his ear with a hot breath. Rhys felt his face flush even more, which he wasn't sure of how it was even possible. Rhys let loose of another moan, not even able to finish a sentence, as Timothy pressed against him even more. "T-Tim--ah... please s-st-aaaaah-!" the younger man protested. The doppelganger smirked. "That's not what you really want me to do, and even you know that, sweetcheeks~.."  
The doppelganger's hand had ahold of Rhys's cock by now, and he teasingly gave it a stroke. Rhys bit his lip, trying to fight the feeling. He didn't want anything to do with the situation. Timothy wasn't even being gentle. He was being rough and extremely dominant. "I d-don't want this... Please just st--" Rhys started, Tim cutting him off by putting him in a liplock. The younger man tried to push him away again, but the doppelganger only moved his hand in a stroking motion again, rendering him helpless. Rhys moaned into the kiss. Timothy bit Rhys's lower lip, making him gasp. He took that moment to slip his tongue into Rhys's mouth. His hand slowly stroked the younger man's erection as he kissed him. Tears formed in the corners of Rhys's eyes. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. His panicked thoughts were enough to awaken Jack. When Jack awakened, he wasn't happy about what he saw. It was his turn to take control, and he was extremely pissed.

  
Suddenly, Tim felt a chill as if a transfer of power took place. Before he knew what was happening, Rhys grabbed his wrist, and pulled his hand away rougher than normal. Timothy looked surprised at Rhys's sudden strength. Rhys whipped Timothy around and twisted his arm behind him, holding it in a way that if he pulled on it with any more force, it would break bone. Timothy winced in pain and let out a small cry of discomfort. The younger man's tone was mixed with Jack's. He spoke roughly in Tim's ear. "Just what did you think you were doing, pumpkin..?! Huh? You think you can just saunter around and decide to fuck around with MY propery?! HUH?! Not a smart move at all, kiddo! You see, I've already claimed Rhys as mine, so back the fuck off! He's mine... Not YOURS, MINE.. Got that?" Jack growled. Timothy fearfully nodded, which wasn't enough for Jack. "WELL?! ANSWER ME!! HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR, OR DO I NEED TO BREAK YOUR ARM FOR YOU TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD?!" he snapped, threatening to snap his arm. "Y-yes! I get it! J-Just please let me go! This really hurts!" Timothy whimpered.

  
"Good... just remember, if you so much as even LOOK at my property sideways, I will end you..." Jack added. "I'll leave him alone... Fine... I get it..!" Tim replied. "Son of a taint..." Jack muttered under his breath as he released his grip on Tim's arm. He angrily sauntered out of the room, leaving Timothy to be alone and think about what he did. When he stepped out the door, he almost ran right into Vaughn, who had been heard most of the situation through the wall. He had an expression of concern on his face. "Bro.. What happened in there?" he asked, looking up to Rhys in question. Rhys had convinced Jack to let him speak to his friend so he wouldn't be afraid of him. "It.. It's a long story.. I'll tell you about it later..." he said, walking outside to get some fresh air.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the flow of this is horrible. I took 5-6 hours trying to write this so that it would flow nicer and not be all over the place ^^' I also am kinda happy with how this turned out! Kinda made Tim a dominant person in this little random whatever the hell it's supposed to be. Ehehe.. This came directly from an AU I have running in my mind. If you guys really like it, let me know and I will see about adding more chapters or something! So uh, hope you enjoyed It and uh... Yeah!  
> TOODLES~!  
> ~RhysieCupcake  
> PS: Love you guys! Thanks for leaving kudos and stuff on my work! It's really helping me improve :)


End file.
